The mobile phone user interface is also known as a Man-Machine Interface (MMI), which is responsible for interaction with users, and calling functions of other modules when necessary. A UI design refers to an overall design for the Man-Machine interaction, operating logic and beautiful interface of software. A good UI design not only makes a mobile phone become character and taste, but also makes operations of the mobile phone become comfortable, simple and free, thus fully embodying a position and a characteristic of the mobile phone.
The core of mobile phone UI development is a render engine for a mobile phone graphic interface. The render engine for the mobile graphic interface is different from a general render engine for a 2D or 3D graphic, it is required not only to be able to render more elegant graphic interface, but also that the rendering efficiency can be more higher and the occupancy of system resources is as low as possible.
A render engine for fonts of the mobile phone is a part of the render engine for mobile graphic interface, and is responsible for drawing all the fonts. In the render engine for mobile graphic interface, the speed for rendering the fonts of the mobile phone is often the slowest, and the efficiency is usually the lowest, so that the fluency of an interface requiring plenty of font rendering is very poor.